


Passing Looks

by Leya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Double Penetration, Multi, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: JDM/Richard Speight Jr/Jared, schoompy, dp. In an au world where the Trickster's first epsiode was in season 1, a night of drinking leads to what turns out to be the best relationship for all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Richard was kneeling naked on the thick carpet in the middle of the bedroom. Almost a half hour ago Jared had told him not to move right before vanishing into the bathroom and although his knees felt rather sore by now the actor patiently waited for his lover to return.

Right on cue the bathroom door opened but Richard didn’t turn around. When they had started their affair a few weeks ago they both had agreed on Jared being the one calling all the shots, something the older actor was more than happy to comply with.

"Don’t move." Jared’s voice whispered in his ear and out of the corner of his eye Richard saw the blindfold his lover held in one hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for the other man to fasten the silken cloth behind his head.

For a short moment Richard lost his bearings but when he started to sway Jared steadied him with a firm grip.

"All right?"

Richard nodded, fighting down the sudden dizziness in his head by concentrating on the feeling of Jared’s hands on his shoulders and the softness of the carpet beneath his knees. Taking several deep breaths Richard finally felt the disorientation recede.

"I think I drank too much." He stated breathlessly and it was true. Both of them went to a bar after a hard day on set and although Richard knew it wasn’t the brightest thing to do he had kept up with Jared drink for drink. His lover chuckled, big hands reassuringly patting his back. Richard always had been a lightweight, even a small amount of alcohol enough to make him inebriated.

The hands on his back wandered lower, gently stroking their way over their hips to his ass. "I’m almost done." His lover’s lips closed over the sensitive skin on Richard’s neck, teeth biting down hard enough to leave a bruise.

Richard moaned, eagerly leaning into Jared’s touch. Seconds later he moaned again, this time in deeply felt disappointment when Jared moved away, footsteps drifting off to the other side of the room. Straining his ears Richard tried to decipher what his friend was up to but without being able to see his attempts proved to be futile. At one point he even thought he heard a door close but dismissed it.

Whatever Jared was planning for them tonight the younger male had refused to reveal the surprise he had been planning for tonight. Of course Richard appreciated all the effort Jared was investing in their relationship but damn... he was starting to lose patience any minute now...

"Jay?"

"I’m here." Strong hands grabbed his upper arms, leisurely sliding down to his wrists. The metallic sound of handcuffs snapping close around first his left then his right hand made him lick his lips in anticipation.

With his hands securely fastened behind his back the thrill of being completely at his lover’s mercy sent shivers down Richard’s spine, excited heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

The first touch of firm but gentle fingers on his chest startled him, the sensations seemingly foreign and unusually heightened by the fact that his perception was restricted to what Jared was willing to let him feel.

Soft, butterfly-like touches flitted over his skin, claiming every inch of his body with deliberate gentleness. Almost purring in delight Richard let his head fall back to grant his lover better access, fingertips brushing up and down the side of his neck in a slow, soothing rhythm.

Jared’s hands wandered lower, gently coaxing him to stand up. He was led forward, towards the bed, where Jared directed him down on his knees again. A hand between his shoulder blades pushed him forward until his upper body rested on the mattress.

"So beautiful…" Jared murmured, fingers playfully slipping between Richard’s legs. The older actor spread his legs, shamelessly putting himself on display for his lover. A caressing touch on his ass rewarded his efforts right before Jared cupped his cheeks, carefully pulling them apart.

A shock-wave of excitement and desire rushed through him, the knowledge of being on display for his lover’s hungry gaze fuelling his arousal. Jared laughed again, thumbs circling his hole in lazy movements.

Involuntarily Richard pushed his hips back, seeking more of the teasing attention his lover promised him. He could feel Jared move closer, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his opening. A tentative lick, wetting his entrance in one long, lascivious stripe and then all rational thoughts left him when Jared’s mouth sealed around his hole, tongue sliding inside, resolutely lapping at the tight ring of muscle until it opened up and gave way to the incredible sensation of being owned so intimately by another man.

Unconsciously Richard started rubbing his erection against the bed, hoping to cause some friction. With all his attention focused on his nether regions it took him quite a while to realise that there was something amiss.

The strong grip on his hips held him in place but with Jared so obviously occupied who the hell was touching his hair? And then it hit him. The sound of a door closing hadn’t been a mistake at all…

Shying away from the unexpected touch Richard jerked back only to find himself restricted by the firm grip of foreign hands on his shoulders. The comforting haze of lust his alcohol-fuelled brain had settled in abruptly ebbed away, leaving him acutely aware of the fact that he was completely helpless. Shifting restlessly he tried to free himself from the stranger holding him down but before panic could settle in the hands vanished and he was dragged back against the solid chest of his lover.

"You’re safe. No-one’s going to harm you." Jared’s voice whispered into his ear, his arms a keeping him in a gentle but firm embrace.

"Jared? Who..." A tinge of fear coloured Richard’s voice and he swallowed hard, the weight of foreign eyes burning on his naked skin heating up his body in deeply felt embarrassment. Feeling rather exposed by now the actor started squirming, desperately trying to wriggle his way out of the younger male’s grasp. "Who is this?!"

"That’s my surprise for you."

Confusion made him struggle against the hold his friend had on him, not caring if he hurt himself in the process. "Whatever gave you the idea..."

"Shhh... Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you." Jared strengthened his grip, effectively keeping him from breaking free. Before Richard even had the slightest chance he brought his mouth next to the older actors ear.

"I know about this dirty little fantasy you’ve harboured for so long now." Soft words caressing his ear and against his will Richard felt his body react to the enticing voice of his lover. One of Jared’s hands slid lower, fingertips slowly trailing down to his still hard cock and Richard shuddered, helpless against the sensations of nimble fingers against his too warm skin.

"Do you remember the night we spent down at the lake? How you begged me for more even when you were so full of my cock that you were barely able to speak anymore?"

Jared continued to stroke his member in a lazy rhythm, the slow, deliberate movements inevitably winning over the reservations Richard had against to being openly watched by a complete stranger.

"You want me to fill you up…" His lover continued, releasing the firm grip he had on Richard’s erection in favour of moving back to fingering his well-prepared hole, effortlessly slipping inside. "But it’s not enough, isn’t it. You want more."

Biting down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming the moment Jared found his prostate Richard arched upwards, wantonly spreading his legs to allow his lover better access.

"Look at you… sinful little angel…**1)**" Nails scraping over the small bundle of nerves inside him Richard moaned in new awakened lust, all thoughts of hiding from their invisible guest forgotten. "We’re here to take care of your needs… gonna fill you right up…"

Richard groaned, unable to keep quiet any longer and Jared laughed in agreement. "You like that, don’t you."

"Yes…"

Jared shifted him forward and then he found himself caught in the arms of another man, carefully lifting him up.

"I hope he’s as beautiful as you imagined him."

Standing there between the two others, trembling with anticipation and need, Richard found himself blushing furiously. He listened intently, longing to hear the voice of their mysterious guest, curious to learn his identity.

There was no reply but the deep chuckle reverberating through Jared’s chest made Richard suspect that the other had nodded in agreement.

"Then lay down and you can have him."

There was a short shuffle of discarded clothes and blankets thrown out of the way and then he was led forward. With his friend’s assistance he climbed onto the mattress. Jared guided him into the middle of the bed, manhandling him into the right position until he was straddling the legs of the stranger.

"Almost there…" By now Jared sounded strained, desire almost tangible in his deep voice.

Richard didn’t answer, though, too concentrated on keeping his balance when Jared moved him up to his knees again. Although his hands were bound he leaned back carefully, reaching for the erected member of the stranger and found it already slick and waiting. Jared grabbed his hips and directed him so that the tip of the member was resting at his opening.

Without hesitation Richard forced himself down until the other man was fully sheathed in his body. A pained groan of being stretched open so quickly escaped his lips and the other man, obviously now feeling bold enough to touch openly, gathered him in his arms, soothingly stroking his hair.

Jared gently pushed him forward until he was lying flush against the chest of the other man. Muscled arms circled around him, calloused hands possessively claiming every inch of his skin and then those hands were on his cheeks, spreading them apart. The warmth of Jared’s big body was suddenly right behind him, bed dipping ever so slightly to accommodate to his presence.

Sensing the hesitation in his lover Richard invitingly flexed his muscles, eliciting a heated groan out of the man buried deep inside him, knowing full well that Jared would notice.

"Please…"

This time it was Jared who moaned deep in his throat, his fingers playfully teasing the rim of Richard’s hole. "You’re so full already… I wish you could see the way your pretty little hole is stretched so wide…"

Richard let himself get distracted from the awkward feeling of uneasiness when Jared slipped one finger inside him, alongside the thick cock already splitting him open. He wanted this, always had dreamt of having two cocks inside him at once, but he never had thought that one day he would find a lover willing to fulfil his wish.

Apparently he had been wrong.

From what had happened so far Jared was more than on board with this special fantasy, his heavy body a warm reassurance that he would be taken care of.

"Brace yourself..." Jared murmured in his ear and it was all the warning he got right before Jared’s thick cock thrust inside, sliding through the tight ring of muscle in one, determined push and for a short moment all Richard could feel was pain, the feeling of fullness so overwhelming he actually thought he might burst from the intensity of it.

For a moment the three men on the bed lost themselves in the incredible feeling of being so close... and then his lovers started moving, setting a steady rhythm that shook Richard to the core, leaving him light-headed and drunken with desire.

It was all he ever had dreamt of, all he ever wanted... right how he imagined it to be.

Screaming in a sudden outburst of pleasure he threw back his head, eyes screwed shut behind the silken scarf blocking his vision, drowned in feelings far too intense to handle. He was lost, flying, falling, reeling into unknown depths of lust and desire and need...

Richard came with a hoarse cry, his orgasm pushing the others over the edge as well.

Panting they lay there for long moments, too exhausted to even move then he felt Jared prop himself up, his member gliding out of Richard’s channel with a soft plop. A few moments later careful hands closed around his arms, gently lifting him off his second lover and the actor whimpered at the sudden loss of feeling safe and wanted in the circle of their strong arms.

 

The cuffs clicked open and Richard raised his trembling arms to take off the blindfold. Blinking into the bright neon lights of the small bedroom he took several deep breaths before he finally plucked up his courage and looked up, finding himself face to face with John Winchester.

 

END

 

1) This is merely a term of endearment Jared uses for Richard, not a hint that they know about his characters real identity.


End file.
